Flying Christmas
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: Harm, Mac etc, decide to help decorate the Admiral's place. Was written a while a go. [set approx. S7] Mild HM. Rather unrealistic, but read for yourself and review. [Complete]


Disclaimer: Not mine! Do not sue! It's Christmas!

Dedication: To Waddles52, RivErStar, Sylphide, Kiera Kingsley, Bekki/Aingeal, oneillroxmyworld Chloe and Domi! Luv ya all!

Feedback: Yes please! Via or reviews!

A/N: Well, decided to get into the Christmas Spirit. Though I left it until the last minute as usually. I'm also not sure what kind of house that the Admiral has, but pretend it is a one story house.

The story is really weird and doesn't fit with current time line, but please bear in mind it was written like two years ago, so its also not anything like my current writing style, so don't flame me for THAT!! LOL

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

And keep yourselves safe!

(Started 2003 sometime)

FRIDAY 1400 ZULU

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

It was a surprisingly lively night at JAG, for a Friday, anyway.

Harm was bored out of his mind. For once all his paperwork filled out and filed. This meant he had nothing to do on the weekend since there were no files to finish.

Sighing, he decided to amuse himself. He adjusted his swivel chair and he began to swing around. Eventually, he got dizzy and went the other way. On about the fifth time he went in the reversed direction, his partner had reached his half-opened door, meaning to deliver a message.

Stopping as she saw what he was up to, she leaned against the doorframe and watched. After 17 seconds, she decided she had better tell him the message and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey flyboy, no flying inside, JAG."

Surprised, Harm jumped, forgetting he was on his chair and fell off the chair onto his ass.

"Uh, hi, Mac," he said sheepishly, still sitting on the floor.

"How was your flight?"

"I was bored, okay?" Harm defended himself, getting up.

"Sure. Sure".

"Is there something I can do for you?" Harm questioned, grumbling and rubbing his bum.

"Meeting in the conference room. Your airhead presence is needed."

He walked to the door where Mac was standing and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Smiling, Mac took it and they walked across the bullpen.

In the conference room, they found Tiner, Coates, Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, and the Admiral waiting for them. They walked in, intending to salute only to be stopped by an 'at ease.'

"You're late, Colonel." AJ Chegwidden smiled.

"Sorry, sir. Someone decided that it was okay to fly in their office," Mac said with a straight face, trying not to look at Harm.

" No flying in the office, Commander. Now, I called you all here today because of Christmas." The admiral said. " As you know, I don't really care much for Christmas decorations, but Meredith has been away for the last 3 weeks and came back yesterday, lecturing me on my lack of Christmas cheer. So, she came up with an idea. Instead of making me climb the room to install the lights and decorate the Christmas tree, she suggested that I invite you people."

Everyone looked at the Admiral.

" Here's the plan. Tomorrow there will be an, I quote- 'AJ's Christmas decorating day', where there will be a lunch and of course the decorating itself. 1000. You don't need to bring anything but yourselves and a partner if you wish." He turns to the Lieutenant. " And bring little AJ. So… who can come? There will also be a Christmas party at my place. Starts at 1930. That will be on Saturday."

He was answered by two 'I'll be there' s, four 'Yes sirs' and a 'I'll bring Bobbie' for reply.

"All right, thank you. Dismissed."

Everyone filed out, and headed to their respective offices and desks.

'

"Looks like I have something to do on the weekend, now," Harm thought as he fell into step with Mac. "Pick you up tomorrow, Marine?"

"That'd be great."

"0930?"

"0915. To be safe".

"You know me too well!" he said flashing her a flyboy smile.

The two walked to their offices, one to tackle a rather large pile of paper work and the other to his swivel chair.

Harm was settling in his swivel again, adjusting it and checking it over for take off, as if he were in his plane. Satisfied that there would be no more unnecessary ejections from a 40-dollar chair-craft, he put down his foot to…

Beep!

His computer sounded, indicating an email. Curious, Harm clicked on the 'READ' icon and scanned the short message.

-Harm

"Sit still Commander. You heard the Admiral. No flying in the office."

-Mac

Flashing a smile at her through the blinds that separated their offices, he typed a message.

COLONEL Mackenzie

"Don't you have work to do? I see a rather large paper mountain."

- Harm

A beep sounded in the office next to his. Clicking and reading the email Mac wrote back.

-Sailor

You're one to talk

-Mac

A minute later she received a reply.

-Mac

Yes I am. I finished my paperwork! Haha! Now get your six working!

-Harm

Sighing dramatically so that Harm would see, the marine started to work.

SATURDAY 0806 ZULU

MAC"S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Mac woke up on time, thanks to her internal clock. She got up and did all the normal morning routines. Next she walked to her wardrobe to find something to wear. She wanted to wear something nice. It wasn't really cold this Christmas, so she picked something she thought suitable.

After changing she stood in front of the mirror and grinned at her reflection. "I hope Harm likes it," Mac thought involuntarily. " Wait, what the. . .? I'm going to the Admiral's place, since when did Harm come into the picture?" Even in her latter musings, she knew that Harm had long been in the picture.

Dismissing her thoughts, she went in search of her coat and coffee.

SATURDAY 0927 ZULU

EN ROUTE Mac's APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Harm had had a bad start to the morning, first he woke up late then he found he almost walked into the shower with his boxers on, and then stuck his mailbox key into the car ignition, wondering why it didn't work.

He arrived at Mac's apartment complex only to find that the elevators weren't working. He was forced to walk up two flights of stairs.

Finally, he found himself in front of his partner's door.

This day had to get better…

SATURDAY 0929 ZULU

INSIDE MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN

"Where is he?" Mac said pacing. Her flyboy was always late. Picking up her phone, she pressed two well-worn buttons.

SATURDAY 0930 ZULU

OUTSIDE MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Harm raised his hand to knock when his cell phone suddenly announced itself and started vibrating is his pocket.

Pulling it out, he looked at the display and answered.

"I know, I know. I'm late, Marine, but your building's elevator sucks."

He heard the sound of shoes on the floor and then Mac's voice as she opened the door.

" Running up two flights of stairs does not take 15 minutes, Harm. Now, let's get out of here," Mac said mock glaring at him.

"Aye-aye, ma'am."

"Good thing I told you to come at 0915 then hey? If I had said 0930 you probably wouldn't be here at that time, probably 15 minutes later."

"Can we just go?" Harm asked as they passed through the glass doors in the foyer.

"Yep." They walked to Harm's SUV and he rushed ahead to open Mac's door, closing it after her before going to the driver's side.

"Always the gentlemen aren't you Harm?"

"Of course," he answered as he pulled out of the parking spot.

Stopping at a red light, Harm took the time to admire Mac's appearance. She was in a pair of snug black jeans and a low cut red shirt with short bits of fluff around the edges of the garment. Her outfit was completed by large, red, flashing pom-poms dangling from her ears.

"You're looking good in your.. outfit, Mac" Harm commented in a teasing tone. " But I think the idea was to decorate the house and Christmas tree, not you."

"You're not looking too shabby yourself." Mac said ignoring his last comment. As he started the car at the green signal, Mac took in his appearance. Black jeans that were tight in all the right places and a blue button down shirt that matched his eyes.

He didn't look like he'd had the best day so far. His hair was neat but slightly ruffled up giving him an adorable and attractive aura. Sexy aura. Mac corrected in her mind. She continued to slowly rake her eyes over his appearance making Harm squirm under her scrutiny.

"Your earrings would look good on the tree don't you reckon?" Harm said, still on her case.

"Nah. They'd look better when I poke em through your earlobes in the most painful way possible."

"Ouch. That was harsh, Marine. You really need to learn how to take a compliment."

"That was a compliment?"

SATURDAY 0955 ZULU

AJ CHEGWIDDEN RESIDENCE

Virginia? A/n: I'm not really sure!

"Well flyboy, frankly, I'm surprised that even with your driving, we made it here in one piece and on time, too."

"Tomcats are faster."

"Oh no. I'm not getting in a plane with you when you are the flying, no more Rabb. I've gotten shot, ejected and what was it, crashed and chased by missile? A/n: not really!

"So. I got all that AND a yelling from the admiral, SECNAV, Captain what's-his-name and most of the CAGs, not to mention a lecture from Boone, no, correction. LECTURES from Boone."

"I rest my case."

"I wonder what decorations there are?" Harm wondered aloud, as he stepped onto the Admiral's porch.

"Wonder no more, Commander. Colonel. Come on in. Everyone's here already." The Admiral said opening the door to greet them.

"Thank you sir."

They walked through the doorway to see almost every surface of the Admiral's living room cover in tinsel, lights and the like. The couch, the coffee tables, even the adjoining study was covered.

"Uh, sir, Where is everyone?" Harm asked after recovering from the very… Christmassy room.

" I'm here!" Sturgis and Bobbie said from under a pile of decorations. They tried to extract themselves, only to fall back into the reservoir of spheres.

After much slipping and digging, they got themselves out of the cornered-off pit of colored plastic bulbs. Sturgis helped Bobbie out only to trip on all the strings of beads lying around. Laughing, they finally found themselves upright.

"That place, is dangerous!" Bobbie announced breathlessly. "No offense AJ, but if I were to call Congress, well you'd be facing too-many-decorations charges. This is a National Disaster Area! "

"Where's everyone else?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, it's hot down here." Harriet mumbled as she peered from under a pile of stockings behind the sofa.

"Has anyone seen my crutches?" Bud queried from under the coffee table where wooden stands for holding up decorations were placed, making it a bit hard to find his property.

Next to appear was Jason Tiner who found himself sitting in the middle of several large coils of fairy lights, one of which he was seemingly tied up in. ( I may be dense, but what are fairy lights?)He was wearing a green T-shirt and khaki fatigues. Tangled up in all those fairy lights, Mac couldn't help but snicker.

"Tiner, you dressing up as a Christmas tree? Looks good on you!"

"With all due respect, ma'am. Shut up!" He whined trying to free himself from the snares of the fairy lights, and grumbling. "Aren't fairy lights supposed to be GOOD! And not imprison people!"

"Mac, looks like we'll be charging the Admiral with unfairy like imprisonment." Harm said to his partner.

"What do you think? Maybe decorating the house to maybe a BBQ? Harsh enough a punishment."

"Rabb, Mackenzie. Enough," the Admiral laughed. "Coates, where are you?"

"Sir? I'm kind of stuck under this hay," came a mumble from a corner near the doorway. AJ, Mac and Harm all turned to see a shuffling haylike creature. Mac jumped and yelped at the sight before her, shaking her head at a tinsel -sprouting Jennifer. Laughing, Mac peeled away some of the reflective plastic.

Suddenly a shriek filled the room. "Help! Mommy! There 's a monster near Auntie Mac! It's going to eat her up! Unca Harm, monster!" Little AJ wailed from behind another couch. He was under the pine tree and trying to shuffle away as he was pinned between the couch and the branches.

The adults all laughed and Mac decided to have some fun and pretended to open the monster's mouth, winking at the Petty Officer underneath it all.

"Look, AJ. It's Petty Officer… er that is… Jen! The Big Bad Hay Monster must have eaten her up whole!" Grabbing Jens hand Mac pulled her out, not that Coates needed any help but it was all for little AJ's sake.

"Naughty monster." Mac and Coates said together, kicking the pile which lay harmlessly at their feet. Mac continued," You don't eat people!"

Extracting an imprisoned AJ from his pine needle prison, Harm brought him over to the tinsel mound saying. "Especially when you know a female Marine is going to kick it's six! Come on buddy, we got some tinsel-monster arse—er..Uh that is tinsel monster BUM to kick!" With that, he and his godson ran flying into the pile kicking and thrashing it.

Finally the two calmed down, laying down in the pile, watching everyone laugh their heads off. Little AJ was the first to get up and stomped on the 'tinsel/hay monster. "You do not go eating Mommy and Daddy's friends!" He raised to give his foot to give it one last kick, instead he slid slightly and kicked our favorite Navy commander in the…uh… the organ a little below the bladder. a/n: hehehe

Sturgis, Bobbie, Tiner, Bud and Coates all collapsed into fresh peals of laughter upon seeing Harm wince at the blow. You could visibly see Harm shudder when he saw AJ's foot lift again. Only this time, his little 'monster tackler' feet slipped on the tinsel and fell into Mac's arms who quickly righted him. But, AJ's little foot once again managed to find its mark on Harm's body this time in the stomach.

Bobbie and Tiner laughed so hard that they had tears in their eyes. The Admiral, Mac and Harriet all stood around laughing, a bit more restrained, but not by much!

Meredith walked into the room and asked what had happened. Sturgis gave her a brief recount and then exploded into deep guffaws. Meredith caught on and she started to laugh too.

In this short exchange interval, little AJ had noticed Harm's position. With the childish innocence that only he could muster, AJ asked the dangerous question and narrowed his eyes at the pile. " Unca' Harm, did the monster hurt you too?!?" Coates, Sturgis and Meredith had started gasping for breath from laughing.

Before Harm could formulate an answer, AJ's simple mind decided that the answer was affirmative, and decided to tackle the monster. Once again he was off mark, causing the commander just that 'little' bit more pain, well it would have been little pain, had little AJ gotten his legs and not his neck. He couldn't even free himself because his arms were still hugging his midsection.

Once Mac's godson got up, he stomped on Harm's fingers, this time 'accidentally'. He claimed that they were the monster's 'toes'. Little AJ was about to deliver another kick when his mother intercepted and managed to free Harm from his own godson's wrath.

By now, even the Admiral couldn't stay calm, they were all on the floor laughing and gasping for breath like kookaburra's and fish out of water.

Mac, being the closest to Harm, physically and emotionally, managed to think about his welfare first. She crawled over to him. She stopped her laughter when she saw Harm's head motionless and a trickle of blood on his abdomen, neck and hand. She muttered an audible "shit!" which dampened the mood a bit.

His shirt had risen up exposing his firm, muscular stomach. Under different circumstances, what Mac would do, probably wouldn't be done in the presence of her co-workers, however aware they were.

Feeling for broken arms or legs, she found none. Mac found his pulse. It was strong and steady. She reached over to his neck and found a linear cut about 2 inches long. Wincing at the sight, she moved to check his other injuries before tending to it.

Intent on checking his injuries, Mac didn't notice Harm opening his eyes after closing them in fear of their little blond godson. Closing his eyes, he suppressed a groan as he felt Mac touch his abdomen. It felt good, but he was sore all over.

Mac had other concerns. Internal bleeding. She had been visiting a CSI fic on , a site frequently visited by fan of shows from all over the world, and read of what huge, purplish-bluish- black bruises meant. Internal rupture of organs.

Well, it wasn't THAT huge and it was kinda paler than she thought it was meant to be and it wasn't a large, consistent, splurge of color so Mac moved the possibility down a bit on her list. Carefully she picked out a sliver of plastic from his wound. She looked to the next injury on the list with mixed feelings about the exploration.

"I think maybe I should leave this injury to him, " Mac said aloud. The others were still laughing softly, but she heard Harriet and Sturgis snicker.

She withdrew some Band-Aids that she kept in her pocket and smiled at her training. Always be prepared. Okay, so it was boy scouts but it went for marines too, sailors even. She fixed his stomach, concerned at why he wasn't stirring. Mac picked up his hand and applied the Band-Aid. As she did she felt a slight pressure on her hand. She quickly looked at his face.

There was a trace of a smile on Harm's face, very faint though.

"Harm? Harm" Mac said softly. His smile broadened a bit, but other than that, nothing happened. "Fine you wanna play rough." With that, she socked him lightly above his stomach.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Harm squeaked. Everyone laughed.

"For not responding."

"Hmph. I did too respond. I opened my eyes."

"Didn't see them open. Did you guys see it?" She turned to the others. They all nodded and grinned.

"Damn."

"I told you so." Harm said with a flyboy smirk.

"Now, I know you're better."

"Uncle Harm! Are you okay! I saw Auntie Mac put Band-Aids on you. Did the monster get you too? Can I hurt the monster?"

"Uh, no thanks, Buddy," Harm said giving him a smile. Everyone started laughing even harder. Mac collapsed into the pile wondering if any decorating would be done at all.

As the rest of the room was still expressing their amusement from the previous events, Mac and Harm got lost in their own world.

"You okay, sailor?"

"You checked didn't you?"

"I want to hear it from you, Flyboy."

"Yeah. Thanks. My neck still hurts though." He said with a grimace.

Gently, Mac rubbed away the remaining blood. Unconsciously, she left her hand on his neck.

FLASH!

There was a flash of light. They vaguely heard Sturgis curse a bit loudly. "Damn those cars. They're so reflective these days." Quiet sniggering could be heard, but neither Harm nor Mac really noticed.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Mac asked softly.

"Kiss it better." Harm said softly in reply.

To Mac, it was a rhetorical question. Gently, she eased herself up to kiss his neck. As her lips made contact with his neck, they both felt a spark pass through them. Mac left her lips there longer than she should have, but even then, they both thought it was too short.

Another flash

"God. I swear I'm going to kill the next person I see who drives a reflective car." Sturgis said, once again a bit too loudly.

"Sturgis, you own one." Admiral and Bobbie both said.

"Oh, right." he said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Harm and Mac were still in their little bubbles. Chocolate Orbs met Aquamarine ones, both staring deeply into each other's eyes, oblivious to anything but each other. Mac's hand on Harm's neck. Harm's good resting on her cheek. Their faces only inches apart.

Yet Another Flash!

Only this time there was no comment from Sturgis. The two broke out of their worlds and turned back to everyone else, who had already turned around, prepared for their return to earth. Except Bobbie.

"Sorry, you guys. I just had to text my secretary." Bobbie covered, seemingly absorbed in her phone and text message. She smiled to herself secretly, thinking, "Sometimes its handy to have high-tech gadgets like camera phones."

The Admiral spoke up. "All right, gang. Looks like we had better get some decorating done because it is already 1035. Before I go on though, is there anything you would like to say, Commander?"

"Uh yeah. Bud, Harriet, make sure that guy goes into the MILITARY and not the CENTRAL SPOOKS AGENCY. That guy can kick. Not very precise but, it damn hurts afterwards!" Harm said. "Oh, and make sure he goes into the Navy. I can only take one Marine per life time."

Everyone laughed, even Mac, who pouted, but it didn't last.

"Okay. Now today, we all know each other at a professional level but everyone is off duty and therefore will be on a first name basis. Do I need to wear a 'My name is not Sir' badge?"

"No AJ." Everyone chorused except for Mac and Harm who belted out. "Yes, Sir."

"You two really know how to disobey direct orders don't you?"

"AJ, do I need to remind you we are off duty and on a first name basis?" Mac informed him sweetly.

" Which would mean that it is technically not possible to disobey a direct order, when you can't issue an order at all, let alone a direct order." Harm said smoothly.

"There is nothing to BE disobeyed," Mac finished.

"You two are going to be my new 'Cause of Death.'" The Admiral groaned at his rebellious attorneys. "All right. Moving on, as all of you already know I'm sure, some of us firsthand, there are Christmas decorations in this room and this house needs to be decorated."

"No kidding," said Harm and Jen.

"Alright, come on let me finish. Because I can't exactly see Meredith climbing out a window and onto the roof, I will ask the males work on the outside with lighting and front lawn decorations. Females outside in the backyard or inside with decorations."

"AJ…Sorry, but I kind of can't." Bud said quietly, motioning with his crutches.

"Yeah, and I kind of don't want to. No offense, gals." Mac whined

"Sorry, Bud. I forgot. In that case since Mac doesn't want to work inside, you two can swap. Just be careful, my Meredith tends to talk a lot," Big AJ said before continuing. "Here are some plans I picked up at the hardware store. Just ideas. All right people. Do your work and come back safe. That means no flying, Commander."

"Who me? I don't even have my wings here. So you see, I can't fly," Harm faux sniffed.

"Just to make it more fun. Let's make this sort of a competition. Losing team has to do the dishes, but we'll judge by creativity and how much you use because if we were to judge which was best, well, there wouldn't be much of a point. How about who uses the most stuff creatively. So, you can't just flush everything down the toilet and say 'I was trying a new sewerage lighting system," AJ stated.

Meredith challenged. "And if we aren't done by lunch time, which is more than likely, we'll save the dishes so they get even worse."

"Deal."

The two parties separate.

MAC'S TEAM

"One thing. I am NOT doing the dishes. That's for the gals," Sturgis said.

"Ahem." Mac cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Mac, but you are more like a guy. Marine." Sturgis said with a teasing tone.

"She's still a woman to me though. Marine or not." Harm defended without looking up from the plans that he and Tiner were looking at.

"Thank you, Harm." Mac said shooting Sturgis a lethal glare.

"Children." The Admiral sighed. The truth was. Mac was very feisty, outgoing and passionate and not afraid to defend what she thought was right, especially when it came to her rank, who she was or who her friends were. Everyone admired her for that. It was just that…sometimes it was a bit much.

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"Well. If we want to use up all our lights, that is not really hard," Tiner said. "If we wrap the lights with the little dangly extensions, along the front eaves of the house, that would use up all four coils of what have. We also have about 15- 20 coils of that blasted fairy- twinkly-light stuff, which I was tangled in, earlier. We could weave that in and out of the rails on the porch, around the support beams and even in the fencing separating the sidewalk from your property, sir.. er AJ. That's just the beginning."

"Good idea, Tiner." AJ said.

"First let's see what we have first." Harm looked at the list and read aloud. "Let's see. We have 15-20 of blasted twinkly stuff, six synchronized systems, two door lights, 6 animations, two strands of snowflakes, four coils of dangly stuff and a set of roof ornaments. Let's see, it says here, one 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Year kind of logo thing in rainbow, mistletoe, reindeer, hearts, stars and snowflakes also, oh and fireworks. In addition we have 10 multi-boards that hold 4 electric plugs each. So that's 40. That should be enough. We also have two 10 electric-multiboards so that's another 20."

"Phew. How much did you spend on all this?" Sturgis asked.

" Only about $250 . My neighbors are about to move into a retirement home, and they used to love the lights so they gave me about half of these. I got the rest from the Christmas Cave."

"Very good, now. Let's see. Ad- AJ, how about you and Tiner start doing the fence, plants and the ones that you stick in the lawn. Sturgis you and… damn we could really use some extra people. Let me go make an offer to the girls. Why don't you start getting the stuff out?" Mac asked. Receiving nods, she turned and left.

Mac talked to Meredith, who she guessed was the head of their team and asked if they could use an extra hand. The two teams agreed to bring in a person of choice. As she walked away, the marine heard that they were going to bring in Traci Manetti if she was free.

She went outside to find the guys all waiting, telling them that they had agreed to bring in someone else, she asked who they would like.

Harm went first. "Don't get me wrong. I wasn't too happy about Paraguay but I think Clayton Webb would help. With his field of 'expertise'. Just don't ask me who did it if he falls out of a window!" He chuckled. Then excused himself to use the bathroom.

Mac agreed. The responses were. Webb. Webb. And a 'I don't know who he is but oh well, Webb.'

Mac called Clay's cell phone, only to be transferred to the CIA switchboard and then get the run- around. Eventually, she hung up. Then she opened her cell phone and went to a phone entry that also had 'Rabb' in it.

She selected the entry and was soon waiting for the other person to pick up. When they answered, she spoke in rapid Russian.

Mac answered "Guess who?"

The other person answered. "Must be a beautiful Colonel."

"Charmer. Listen, we have a situation here. If you are free we could love your company."

"Why, of course. Give me the address. "

Mac gave him the address and hung up.

Harm returned.

"You are going to be one happy Flyboy. Now let's get started. Tiner and AJ, you work on plants, fence and in-ground decorations. Sturgis, start on the porch, rails and eaves. Someone will help you shortly. Harm, you're with me. We are on the roof."

They all agreed. Just before he went to start the Admiral added to Harm.

"No Flying, Harm. I'm not sure you'd make it this time and there are no ejection seats. I don't want to clean extra decorations off of my lawn!"

SATURDAY 1226 ZULU

CHEGWIDDEN RESIDENCE

VIRGINIA

A yellow cab pulled out. Wanting to surprise her best friend, Mac sent Harm off to get some tools, which she already had and didn't really need. Running out the door, she went to greet the newest member of their team. She told the men outside to save the greetings till later.

She lead the man into the garage where Harm was. His back was turned to them, trying to find what Mac had told him to get.

"Harm, don't move." Mac ordered and Harm obeyed. She looked over her shoulder and call out "You can come out now."

"Alright Harm. Turn around. Meet the newest member of the Mackenzie Frontyard Lighting and Decorations crew."

"Sergei!"

"Hello, Harm."

"Thanks, Mac." Harm said going to hug her. Surprised, she hugged him back. "You're welcome, sailor."

"Now, Sergei…"

SATURDAY 1325 ZULU

CHEGWIDDEN RESIDENCE

VIRGINIA

It was time for lunch. Harm and Mac introduced everyone and Manetti and Sergei both fit right in.

Sergei was filled in on the day's previous events. Soon he was laughing with the rest of them, and he was the last to stop. "I don't know what is funnier. The fact that my brother got kicked, or the fact that a 40 year old man was taken down by a 4 year old!"

"Well, neither is very funny." Harm said.

"Well, the fact is, I have black mail photos," Bobbie said.

"Show!" Harm said. Mac was by now, curious too.

"Don't worry. You will see them. Tomorrow."

Both disappointed they turned back to their food. One to their salad the other their steak.

SATURDAY 1425 ZULU

CHEGWIDDEN RESIDENCE

VIRGINIA

After lunch, as both teams walked past the kitchen, they looked at the pile of plates to be cleaned and gulped hoping they wouldn't have to clean them.

As they returned outside again, the lighting team had to admit that what their opposing team had done was pretty amazing. Over three- quarters of their decorations had been used, and the house was looking great. The tree was yet to be decorated, but the bedrooms, study, and bathrooms all had a Christmas theme, all accomplished with little AJ constantly attacking the tinsel!

Harm, Mac, Jason, Sergei, Sturgis, and AJ.

They had gotten a lot done too. AJ and Jason had finished the plants and the fencing, everything had been plugged in, but the switch not flipped. They were on the last of their in ground decorations.

Sergei and Sturgis had hit it off and were working together as if they were working with Harm. They had finished what needed to be done with the support beams, railing, lights around the windows, door decorations and were just waiting for Harm and Mac to finish with the roof before doing the eaves. They started on the corners, leaving the middle free to be used to access the roof.

The Naval and Marine officers on the roof had accomplished much also. They had already gotten the 'Merry Christmas' sign up, with the reindeer and mistletoe on the left side of the roof. Next to the 'Merry Christmas' sign, which was in the middle, separated by a glowing star, was one that said Happy New Year. The fireworks and heart animations were on the right hand side of the roof.

It was probably a good thing that the Admiral had a long one-story house. Other wise they might not have been able to fit the signs all in.

Mac was installing some of the last of the snowflake animations on the roof, when a sudden gust of wind blew. She lost her balance and… well… fell off the roof.

"Mac!" Harm yelled, horrified and now having trouble keeping his own balance. Cautiously he made his way to the edge of the roof and quickly descended the ladder.

The other's heard a thump and his yell and saw him getting down from the roof. They quickly gathered around Mac, with Tiner rushing inside to get the others.

When everybody was outside. There was no talking. Little AJ had promptly started crying when he saw Mac lying motionless on her back. Traci, Harriet and Coates moved away with Bobbie, Tiner and Bud comforting them.

The actual fear hadn't seemed to reach Harm yet. Although he was the first there, he seemed to only understand what had happened on a cellular level. He knew what had happened, but did not have the emotions everyone else had.

All he knew was that someone had fallen off the roof and he needed to try to help. It wasn't personal. He didn't know the woman but if anyone would have so much as mentioned the woman, it would have set him off.

Harm was kneeling next to Mac, checking for a pulse, broken bones, any external injuries. An ambulance had already been called. As far as Harm could tell, there had been no broken bones, or external injuries other than a few twig scratches from landing on some bushes then rolling off. Her pulse was very weak.

What concerned everyone the most was what kind of internal damage had been caused. Externally, she might be fine, but Harm knew she had sustained a hard fall, first landing on a bush, then rolling off. The problem was how she ended up. When rolling off, she had hit her head on the rocks surrounding the gardens. How hard, they didn't know, but she wasn't responding to their calling.

Meredith motioned for them to all step back a bit, and give Harm and Mac some room. They all watched on as Harm quietly murmured to her, when the identity of the person finally dawned on him.

"Come on, Marine. Wake up and tell me where you're hurting so I can kiss it better for you."

Still no response.

"What's Sergei going to do, without you? He'll have no one to practice his English on."

"What am I going to tell little AJ? He'll kill me if I tell him that the wind decided to hurt you."

The wailing of the ambulance grew louder as it got closer. As much as Harm wanted it to come, he didn't want this to be where they would say goodbye. He didn't want to never see her again.

The ambulance pulled in and the EMT's did their work, hooking her up to numerous monitors. The machines started to beep loudly when she was being loaded into the back of the ambulance. One of EMT's asked who wanted to go along, Harm said that he would like to, and as he got into the van, the loud beeping stopped.

SATURDAY 1503 ZULU

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITA:

MARYLANDS, VIRGINIA

When they got to Bethesda, they rushed her into ER and left Harm standing. He gave the details to the nurse, asking her to tell him if anything came up and then walked away. Finding somewhere to sit, he found a coffee and started waiting.

Almost an hour later, a tired but kind looking doctor asked for him.

"Mr. Rabb?"

" I understand you came in with a Sarah Macke…

Even though Mac was unconscious and not responding to the outside world. Internally, she was fine.

She may not have been responding in a way that most understood, but if you scrutinized her heart rate something was very apparent.

She was aware of who she was.

Lt. Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie of the US Marine Corps. Also JAG lawyer.

She knew where she was. She was at Bethesda. While she did not indicate that she was aware of everything, by awakening into consciousness. Mac could almost sense everything.

Sarah made up her mind, she didn't want to wake. She wouldn't let go, but she would not resurface until something special happened. In a selfish way maybe, putting herself in a position when she was causing so many around her pain, she liked the attention that was showered upon her. Thinking of the pain she must be putting everyone through made Mac almost want to resurface from where she was.

The thought that maybe once she got better, no one would notice her, even if she did go away, was too much. So she stayed under. It was like being underwater. Not trapped, you could breath, but all the same, when you looked up you could see the sun shining through the water. Then you looked below and all you could see was darkness.

Being in a coma is like that. The reason so many died in comatose states was that they gave into the darkness. Sarah vowed not to do so.

There was one solution but it required another person. He had saved her many times physically, but when it came to psychological and emotional danger, Mac could almost feel the coldness of the dark. She'd swim away from it wanting to get warmer by the sun. Then she'd swim away and be back near the darkness. She would see a bright light and swim to where she thought it was.

But when she'd reach what appeared to be the destination, she would see a light encased in 'control' that had existed…. A long time ago.

She could sense his presence. She always could, conscious or not.

Everyone assumes that if you are unconscious you can't hear anything or feel anything. You may whack a person in comatose state, they don't physically feel it and flinch, but it still happens.

SATURDAY 1516 ZULU

Room 306

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL

Harm walked into the sterile hospital room. With so many people in hospitals these days, they should at least 'try' to make hospitals homey and not like…this with stark white linens. stained tables that claimed to be sterile, blue-gray walls and machines made of glinting metals that offered no reassuring sounds other than monotonous beeps.

He tried to make up his mind whether or not Mac was in a coma or not.

Usually applied, the term would mean that it was an extended period of unconsciousness, which was usually caused by severe injury or drug intake. Her current injuries aside, as far as Harm knew, Mac wasn't a drug user and would not have gone near any foreign substance, let alone illegal substance since her alcoholism.

Harm was glad to say that she hadn't been in there long enough to say that she was indeed in a coma, but it was a fine line and easily blurred. It was easier to absorb, so therefore, they came to the conclusion that she was in the early grips of a coma.

Silently he prayed that it would not last and that she would soon surface.

"Mac, I know you're in there somewhere," Harm started brokenly. "I've never really talked to anyone in a coma before, but you'd better be listening!"

"You have no idea how scared I was, Marine. If you had died on the way, I would probably be dead right now too, but I'm glad you're not. There's still hope. Screw that. You are coming out."

"Everyone is so worried. AJ won't stop crying. Hell, I know the Admiral is upset. You should have taken his advice. No flying! Not without ejection seats or me anyway!"

"I called them while I was waiting. They're all still at the Admiral's. You've actually driven Sturgis and Sergei into fighting over who does the dishes, And I know that Sturgis has an 'allergy' to dishes and Sergei, well he never was one to wash dishes."

"Harriet sounded so upset on the phone. She's your best friend, lady friend, anyway. I like to think I'm your best friend, too, but I can't just assume that. Bud is just . . . non- reactive which is bad. He always shows how he feels. Even when you almost married Mic and the Admiral's… don't worry about it."

"Bobbie and Meredith are wondering around trying to be strong for everyone. They've probably the most experience at this and are a bit more detached. Tiner is just lost. Poor kid. Affects him as much as it does little AJ, just that he actually gets what's happened. Manetti has gone strange too, according to the Admiral."

"But I think, other than me, this has affected Coates the greatest. She always looked up to you. You two seemed to get along so well, and you would be the one she'd look to for advice. No wonder Loren was jealous of you. If she were bored, you would be the first person she'd bug to get something to do. Hell, I think she respects you more than she does Chegwidden!"

"So don't think you're not missed. Because you are. I called Chloe and she's just... she just burst into tears. I had to talk to her friend who was over to get the facts to her."

"And if one of your reasons for not coming out is thinking you won't be missed, well find another one. You're a part of everyone's life now, and if you go away a part of us will be missing."

"Now stop being so damn stubborn, Marine and get out of your friggin' comatose state!"

"You don't wake up, I'll go fly a F-14 again!"

A large spike could be seen on her heart monitor, and Harm grinned.

"I'll quit JAG to do it if I have to." A huge spike could be seen and Harm grinned even harder at the response. It was always fun to fool around with Mac, no matter what her condition.

"We're all miserable because of what you left behind, Sarah. You left us your body but no mind, no soul. You don't have to be a stubborn, semperfi-ing marine your whole life. Why don't you just come home? Everyone needs you. Actually the truth is, I love you, Sarah. Why don't you just come back to me?"

Her heart rate suddenly dropped very low for 30 seconds before resuming.

For the next ten seconds he remained silent, but at the 18 second mark, he asked the important question.

MAC"S HOSPITAL ROOM

Mac had predicted that Harm would try talk to her.

Not wanting him to convince her to return, she had simply listened to his words, stuck them through a sieve and not really absorbed any of it.

It wasn't until he had started talking about Coates that she realized just what she was doing, and then he'd gone and said he'd go fly a Tomcat. Sarah tried not to give a reaction, but her heart gave it the go ahead, thus the spike in her heart rate. A big spike.

It was an involuntary reaction. If Harm and F-14s were mentioned in the same sentence with the word flying as well, her heart would just react.

After the Tomcat comment, she stopped filtering and absorbed everything that he'd said.

And then he'd gone and called her Sarah. That had gotten her full attention. She listened and absorbed his words right until he said "Actually the truth is."

It was like fate had intercepted her sensors. Daring her to return to the conscious world to hear what had been said.

She'd gotten frustrated and used her heart monitor as a form of communication. She wanted to know what he had said. It was almost as if her mind was tormenting her with decisions. If she didn't wake up she would never know.

1528. Time to sleep. Not give in. Just shut down for a while… She thought

18 seconds into scaring Harm, she heard him ask sadly and softly. "What about our baby?"

She shut down.

The doctors rushed into the room wiith all kinds of equipment on a trolley. As they neared her, her heart and all systems returned to normal. The nurse escorted Harm out the door, but as he reached the door, Mac's heart went abnormal again. Testing out something, the nurse told Harm to step back inside. The loud beeps stopped.

They headed out again. The beeps sounded. They came back in. They stopped.

So they had found Mac's little communicative technique. Sarah thought she'd do something that would really put them on edge.

She did it again. She made it spike. For one last time.

"No! Mac!" Harm cried! "You can't."

The doctors and nurses tried to push him outside until a nurse told them to stop and let him stay and talk to the patient. Nodding, they all set to work trying to control her systems while Harm talked.

"Sarah, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Harm said softly. " I know you are voluntarily controlling your system. Why are you doing it? If you really wanted to leave me, you could have just stopped your heart already. You don't really want to leave do you?"

"You know that if you leave. Everything in our lives will go haywire. You know that I will go flying again and not in my chair. In my tomcat or even 'Sarah'. For the last time. if you decide not to shut down your systems and stay in a coma, so be it, but I will not be the one to terminate your life support. If you want to die like this, do it yourself. You know you've made the wrong choice in listing me as your next of kin."

"If you leave me. Everything I do, everything I've done will be for the last time, Sarah. Do you really want that? If you decide to terminate your life, you will inevitably terminate mine. You jump, I jump. Don't terminate everything we have, now is not the time. Live it out, Sarah."

Mac wasn't going to come back,but her partner's last words struck something inside her. He was willing to die for her. Terminate everything for her. Give up everything.

Now she could see the bright light. It was a rose with a flame in the center. The barriers of control had been broken.

"Mr. Rabb, if you could step outside, I need to talk with you, please. Sarah will be fine. She should wake in a few minutes," the kind doctor said.

"It's Commander Rabb. But please."

"I told you before she may never wake. But it looks like Sarah has decided to prove me wrong. We have conducted secondary tests. Her bloodwork is normal. Not that it shouldn't be. There are no broken bones or fractures. This is miraculous, as I have been told she fell from a roof. Her internal organs, especially the ones in her chest are all intact and healthy. I am very surprised that her ribs are not even bruised," the doctor continued to inform him.

"Because of her condition, and because off our housing problems, if Sarah wants to leave within 6 hours of waking up I will not stop her. I thought I would just tell you that, in case you should return from home and find her not here. She is remarkably strong. Her physique is remarkable. Stronger than any female marine I've treated but she is human and speaking as an advisor and not a doctor, she needs to stop pushing so hard."

"You're telling me," Harm said. "Thank you doctor."

During the few moments that Mac had glimpsed the rose and its flame Harm had stepped outside. She no longer felt his presence, and for once not reacting, she debated her options.

Either she could terminate her own life. Die. Leave her home for a world of pitch-black darkness and loneliness and selfishly hope that Harm would keep his word and join her.

Leave the ones she loved and those who loved her behind for a world of unknown. Maybe find her place in a world where everyone had their darkness. Leave her impression in the hearts of those close to her, and forever stain their memories.

Returning would only mean Harm returning to flying, regardless of what he had threatened earlier. The dance they had done. For so long now. Leaving little AJ with only a god father, one who might not be around much longer with his love of anything that flew.

She didn't even know whether heaven or hell existed.

Maybe that was the only question that was holding her back. Maybe she would get to know which path she would follow.

Or. She could return.

Sarah knew she was more that capable of doing so.

Return to her familiar surroundings. Maybe even find a rose and its flame in the Rose Garden.

Give her career another chance. Achieve being a General in the US Marine Corps.

Heck. Even to go on another of Clayton Webb's dangerous missions seemed interesting to her now.

To be surrounded with her life and its people once more.

Return to Harm.

If Sarah had never realized the impact that her partner had on her life she did now. It was an important decision. Even minute decisions concerned her Flyboy.

Besides if she did return, she'd get a chance to hear what was after 'Actually the truth is..'

She'd get to see their baby girl with his looks and her brain. Hell. She'd be around if their boy had her looks and his brains.

For a few moments, she returned to her darker thoughts, the ones concerning how she'd only get hurt again.

Freeing herself from all thoughts. Sarah chose one of the paths to follow…

By the time Mac was out of her reverie and awake, she found Harm outside.

Realizing that she could not control her systems as long as she was with the conscious world, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, trying to recall her thoughts.

Nothing came, and she knew that Harm would return soon. She pretended to be sleeping to see what her partner would reveal.

Harm stood over Mac knowing she would wake up soon, but didn't know she was already conscious. He watched her knowing that she had an uncanny ability while in a comatose state to control her involuntary actions. What he didn't know was that Mac was silently cursing himself for the control he had over her.

Gently, he brushed a few loose strands of hair off her face, touching her cheek softly. Even against the white pillow, she looked so rested. Leaning down, he gently touched his lips to hers, and whispered.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"I never thought I'd here you say that, Flyboy," came a voice from the pillows.

"Sarah!" Harm cried kissing both her cheeks. Finished, he rested his forehead against hers, touching noses with her.

"Nice to see you too Harm!" Mac chuckled.

"I was so scared, Marine. It wasn't funny. I missed you so much. Don't you EVER do that again! That thing with your heart freaked me out."

"What thing with my heart?"

"You don't remember?" Harm asked.

"No. Doesn't matter. Save it for a rainy day.

"I'm just glad you're back. Do you hurt anywhere?" Harm asked concerned.

"Nope. Gee's if you're like this when I'm sick, I should get sick more often!"

"Don't you dare." Harm said. "Or I'll go fly my planes. Without the ejector seats!"

"Fine, just get me outta here."

"Will do!"

Fifteen minutes later, he was back, and entered without knocking on the door.

"You're free to go, Mac. They thought I was your husband. Sergei and Sturgis would have a field day with…" Harm said, then turned red. "Oops, guess I should have knocked."

He'd caught Mac changing. She was in her jeans and bra, trying to get her shirt on. Harm closed his mouth, but he was having a hard time looking away. His eyes didn't seem to want to leave her body, chest reigon in particular.

"Don't worry about it. I'm almost done. Just this darnned shirt." Mac said struggling, with a slightly sore shoulder. "Close your mouth Harm and help me. Damn, that shoulder is sore."

Walking over cockily, he quipped. "Could have told me to kiss it better."

"Mmm, that'd be nice."

"Which one is it." Harm said touching her skin, feeling a jolt for the second time.

"My left." Mac said still struggling, and thinking he was kidding.

Softly, her partner dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder and helped her with her shirt. While pulling the shirt over her head, his wrist accidentally bumped against her chest and both gasped and looked at each other.

"Oops!" Harm said flashing her a charming grin. Rolling her eyes, Mac asked. "Has anyone else been to visit?"

"No. They were all too upset and there wasn't really time. You've only been here 5 hours."

"So much for a 'coma'. Let's go give em' a surprise."

"You sure your up to this?"

"Yeah. I saw a swivel chair in AJ's study. Can't have my flyboy missing his flight now can we?"

Harm's eyes lit up and Mac laughed at his childishness. They got all of Mac's stuff and signed out.

"Hey where'd you put my earrings?" Mac asked in the cab. They had to catch one to the Admiral's because Harm had come with the ambulance.

"Your pom- poms are here. It's amazing. You wake up. 5 hours in a coma and all you can worry about are your pom- pom earrings." Harm feigned annoyance. "I didn't even get a hi!"

"No. But you got a nice to see you! Isn't that more special?" Mac said.

"No, I still want a hi!"

"Hi, Harm!" Mac said brightly then ordered. "Call the admiral's place. See if everyone's still there."

"Yes, ma'am."

Harm nodded and punched in a few numbers.

"Chegwidden."

"Hi, sir. It's Rabb. Is everyone still at your place? There's something I need to tell all of them."

"Oh my god! Yes, everyone is still here."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes and tell everyone, they ought to be prepared, cuz, they ought to be prepared."

With that, the Commander hung up, to face a scowling Marine.

"What?"

"I can't believe you did that. You make it sound like bad news."

"It is! Well.. For Sturgis and Manetti anyway. Getting his six kicked in court." Harm chuckled. "Hey let me have some fun with this. This is going to be so much fun!" Harm said rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"You're so marine- like."

"Should I feel honored? Harm said hugging in exaggeration.

"Don't feel honored. because I take that back. You are evil."

"What?!? I'm just glad that my marine is back."

"Such a sweet talker." Mac grinned.

"Compliment?"

"Statement."

. 

FRIDAY 1936 ZULU

CHEGWIDDEN RESIDENCE

VIRGINIA

They pulled into the Admiral's driveway, to find all decorations dark. Relieved that AJ wasn't sitting out front, Harm told her that he would go in first,and make sure the door was still open. She could slip in afterwards, and she'd know when to come in.

Mac nodded and waited in the shadows.

Harm pressed the doorbell and put on the saddest face he could muster under the circumstances. The door opened and a very stressed out looking two-star Admiral opened the door and ushered him in. Harm deliberately took his shoes off slowly and told his CO he just needed to gather himself.

Once the Admiral was out of sight, Harm stumbled to get his shoes off, and quietly opened the door. Harm waited for Mac to get into position before walking into the kitchen.

Harm was shocked by the sight of the kitchen. The dishes were all sparkling, the floors all mopped but the faces weren't sparkling at all. They were all long and sad.

"Everyone. I have some news to tell you all. Some very unfortunate news." Harm said trying not to grin at their expressions. " Well, Sturgis, Manetti I'm afraid your asses are still going to get kicked in court, Sergei, you now have more English homework. Admiral, you will be in hot water all over again and everyone else… well all of you. You're all going to have to put up with an annoyingly stubborn marine until she's comatose again."

Everyone had their mouths hanging open not believing.

"I'm going to regret this. But I have to say. I am never flying near or with any JAG officer again." Mac says walking in. "Especially this one." She said pointing at Harm.

Suddenly the room exploded with exclamations and voices adding onto statements.

"Oh My God!" High pitched yelp

"Bobbie! Anyway… Wow!" Deep reprimanding voice

"Nice to have you back Beautiful Colonel." Came a Russian exclamation.

"At least you didn't destroy a $40 million jet to get comatose." Southern drawling of a statement

"Where the hell am I?" Dazed statement

"Auntie Mac!" Excited squeal

"Your flying days are over Mac!" Gruff laughs

" It is if we don't have aspirin." A quoted response

"To fly or not to fly is no longer the question. " Adaptable Shakespeare quotes.

"The marine has nine lives." Statement of amazement.

"Is this the part when I'm supposed to announce I'm pregnant?" Dreamy excitement

"Nice bunch of responses don't you think?" Harm said smiling at the chaos he and Mac had caused.

"Traci is right though. There are easier ways to get into a coma than crashing an F-14."

"Man, have you always been this annoying?"

"Isn't that why you came here?"

Sigh.

Finally, everyone calmed down, Sergei and Sturgis smiled at each other and told Mac to see whose dishes were the cleanest.

"You two! Fighting over who washed the dishes! How desperate were you? Normally people fight over NOT doing them!"

Both shrug and mumbled. Something about defending their honor.

Shaking her head, she turned to Tiner who was speaking.

"Wanna go see the lights? I finished your snowflakes. Didn't try to fly either" Jason grinned. Mac grinned back and hit him on the arm.

"Sure, let's go." Jason and Sturgis plugged everything in and handed the little switch box to AJ and Meredith.

"I think I'm speaking for the both of us when I say that Mac should do the honors." Meredith said. The admiral agreed, but Mac refused.

"That's very kind of you, but if I touch that thing. I'll probably get zapped." Everyone laughed, and AJ flicked the switch.

Suddenly the whole garden was illuminated by various colors. The large logos and pictures on the roof worked out really well. The in ground and plant decorations looked great too. Large flashing lights in the shape of a star decorated the door and gate.

Then there were the synchro lights on the fence. The lights performed their show of light in a particular pattern. And last but not least, Mac's snowflakes shining in the dark.

Sergei and Sturgis had finished off the front part of the eaves and the whole property glowed.

Gathering everybody into a group, Bobbie took a photo of everyone against a backdrop of black and lights.

By now, the neighbors had all come out cautiously in case it was really an alien abduction and not a display of Christmas lights.

"It's beautiful" Harriet, Meredith, Coates and Manetti repeated over and over before the others told them to be quiet.

"Uh, Mere? I think we have a slight problem."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to sleep. It's too damn bright. It's damn close to morning!"

THE END (2003 sometime)

A/N: I know what you're thinking, "They don't even get together!" I was going to write a sequel that solved that, but reading over it now, I don't think I will. I also think I got Alexi and Sergei mixed up, but try over look that ok?

Remember: I wrote this AGES ago! More like two years ago, so it's not very good at all! It's also very UNREALISTIC; anyway, I thought I should put it up before it got too ancient!

Apologies for it being posted late!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!

Love SpecialAgentBlackStorm


End file.
